


Prosthetic

by Jennsepticeye (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 08:11:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Jennsepticeye
Summary: In and effort to patch things up, Tony gifts James Barnes an appointment with the world's leading expert in prostheses.I wrote this just after Civil War came out so, take everything with a grain of salt.





	Prosthetic

**Author's Note:**

> I'm reposting all my fics from Tumblr here, and then orphaning them and deleting my blog. I don't want them to be forgotten for those who enjoyed them, so I'm posting them here.
> 
> If you want to track my down on tumblr now, my user name is @jennsepticeye

“Hey Hook can you hand me  the 3 milimeter philips?” 

  
“Don’t call me hook…” You said passing him the requested tool

  
“Right, sorry Y/N.” 

  
“Aw, you actually apologized!” you remarked cynically.

  
“Don’t push your luck Hook.” Before you could come up with another witty retort, Tony’s god awful ringtone sounded loudly.

  
“Tony Stark… Yeah? Congrats… I have a surprise for you too… You bet your sweet ass!… Shut up… M'kay Bye!” The brunet flipped the dinosaur of a phone closed. “I have a job for you!”

“Why do I suddenly regret coming over?”

  
“Oh hush Hook, You get to build a prosthetic.”

  
“I _can_  build one whenever I want. What’s so special about this one?”

 

“Not ‘What’. ‘Who’. I want you to rebuild the metal arm of one James Buchanan Barnes.”

 

“What?!” You exclaimed

 

“Now before you freak o-”

 

“That is SO cool!”

 

“And that was not the reaction I was expecting…” Tony trailed off

 

“I saw the reports, the craftsmanship of  his arm is amazing. It functions as well, if not better, than a real arm! So you’re telling me I get to see how it works?!”

 

“Well if I knew this is how you were going to react… Nevermind, FRIDAY get the helicopter ready.”

 

“Remind me to smack Tony  when I get back.”

 

“I’m sorry?” said the blonde standing next to you.

 

“Nothing. Hi, I’m Y/N L/N. Tony sent me as a mechanic.”

 

“Steve Rogers, thank you for coming.” He said shaking your hand,

 

“No problem, I love my job. This him?” you asked eyeing the thawing man.

 

“Yes ma’am.”

 

“Wow, Tony wasn’t kidding when he said ‘re-build’. Those missiles of his do more damage than I think he realizes.”

 

“Only Tony. Would you like me to show you to the shop Miss L/N?” Steve asked.

 

“Would you? Although I would prefer to start after he wakes up.”

 

“Of course ma’am, that should be later today”

 

“Please call me Y/N”

* * *

 

   The whirring of drills and the clanking of metal filled the room. The music of mechanic’s everywhere. You shut off the drill and looked up at the still thawing soldier. His dark hair framed his face boldly and his light scruff only seemed to accentuate his square jaw. He looked peaceful in his ‘sleep’. You caught yourself staring when your eyes traced the slope of his nose. You tore your eyes away from the handsome man and turned back to the metal in your hand. The clicking of the oil can filling the silence for only minutes. There was  an intake of breath and you peered out from behind your goggles to see James look around in confusion.

“Morning Sleeping Beauty.” You chirped startling him.

“Who are you?” he croaked.

“Y/N L/N.”

What year is it?”

You chuckled. “2017. You were only frozen for about 8 months.”

“That’s a comfort. Please tell me they’re gone.” He  gestured to his head.

“As far as I know, I’m just a mechanic.” You say standing and holding out a hand. “Nice to meet you.” 

He shook your hand firmly. “Your hand isn’t real?” 

You smirked and held your hands in front of you. “Neither of them. Lost them both at the elbows in a car accident a few years ago. But I’m not here to talk about my arms. I’m here to talk about yours. More specifically your lack of a left one. Tony sent me because he felt guilty about destroying the work of art that was.”

“His words?”

“Nah, mine. Top shelf prosthetics are my specialty.”

“They’re nice.” He said stepping out of the cylindrical chamber to sit on one of the chairs,

“Thanks, so, just guessing here, you probably want something durable and heavy. not necessarily for domestic use?” You asked sitting across from him.

“Yeah, maybe uh…”

“Lighter no? Your old one was putting a lot of strain on the left side of your body.”

“Exactly, thanks doll.”

“Don’t call me that…”

“Sure thing doll.” He smirked.

“Smartass.”

* * *

Several days later any you were putting the finishing touches on Bucky’s new  arm.

“The framework is mostly inconel as well as an outer shell. The rest is mostly aluminium except for some carbon fiber in the fingers.” You stated joining wires from the remains of his old arm to the new one.

“You’re good at this doll.” he said

“Don’t call me that.” 

“A normal person would just say ‘Thanks.’”

You scoffed “Obviously missing both arms and building a prosthetic arm for a ninety-nine year old man in a secret fortress is totally normal.” 

“Doesn’t matter if it’s normal if you enjoy it.”

“Thank you, James.” you looked up, meeting his brown eyes.

“You know you’re the first one to call me that in probably eighty years.” He looked away.

“I never really was one for nicknames. But if you prefer I coul-”

“”No,” He cut you off “It’s fine, I missed that name.”

“Then James it is.” You said snapping the last piece of metal in place. “Flex your fingers for me will you?” He complied and you watched the metallic fingers curl around the arm of the chair and straighten out again. After a few more tests you were satisfied.

“You’re good to go!” You said patting your latest work. “If I do say so myself this is my best work yet.” He smiled, not his normal smirk but a genuine smile.

“I think it’s great. But I think there’s one more test.” Spoke too soon. The smirk was back.

“I’m sorry?” Before you could say more, James had wrapped his new arm around your waist and pulled you against his toned chest. You tried to read his eyes but found nothing, and in the blink of in eye his lips were on yours. His arms, mechanical and flesh, rested on your hips while yours laced together behind his neck. You blushed but you kissed back nonetheless and let  your eyes flutter closed. After a while though, a lack of air forced you apart. He laughed nervously and you buried you blushing face in his shirt.

“So  uh… You want to go get coffee sometime?” He said looking down at you.

“Y-yeah, that would be nice.”


End file.
